


Kitty

by dollalpaca



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, really what else do you need to know?, slowly expanding my kyara bullshit onto ao3 yes sire, there's a cat and they're lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: Kyne’s cat, Alexander, keeps getting chubbier by the day, despite feeding him all sorts of healthy food.
Relationships: Kiara/Kyne (Canada's Drag Race RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this loosly based off [this comic](https://www.instagram.com/p/BjZ_fpah_8F/), because I wanted to read this with Kyara, and I knew that if no one did it, I would have to do it myself (like everything I do). Hope you guys like this! It’s short-ish, unbeta-ed, but cute (I hope, at least.)

“Have you seen Alexander?” Kyne asks Rita, roaming around the apartment to find her cat. Rita pauses the show she’s watching, looking behind the sofa.

“Nope, haven’t seen him since last night,” she replies, looking back at Kyne. “Doesn’t he stay in your room most of the day? You’re the one with a widow, he must’ve escaped,” Rita offers as an explanation, though it doesn’t really ease Kyne’s worry.

Alexander is an old cat, he rarely leaves his spot in Kyne’s room unless it’s for sunbathing or following Kyne around the apartment. It’s unlike him to just straight up disappear, even when Kyne leaves the window open in the nights where she feels like she’ll melt if she leaves them closed. She tries not to worry, to tell herself that he must be somewhere, but she has already searched under her bed, in the kitchen cupboards, the closets and every place that can fit a cat as big as him.

Rita, sensing her bad wording, quickly corrects herself before continuing watching her show. “He’s probably roaming around the building, you know, doing cat things. I’m sure he’ll be back,” she assures her with a comforting smile, and Kyne muses a thank you, wanting to believe that.

She goes back to her room, scratching to the back of her brain to think of places where Alexander could be. She goes to check inside the closet yet again, realizing she hasn’t checked the top part of it. Kyne swears under her breath that if it turns out Alexander was up there all this time, she’ll lower his amount of treats and—

Kyne hears a purr behind her, and she almost snaps her neck with the speed she turned around with. 

Alexander is looking up at her, with his little black eyes full of curiosity, tilting his head in an adorable way that always gets him out of trouble. His fur is dirty, a proof that he was probably roaming around the cornices, taking naps under the sun. She scoops the cat up, scolding him with a maternal tone, as if he could understand what she’s saying.

“Where did you go, buddy? You don’t usually like going out, huh,” Kyne says, only getting a meow as a response. “Look at you! You’ll need a bath with how dirty you are.”

This time, Kyne got a high pitched meow in response, and she could swear Alexander was throwing a tantrum.

***

Days pass, and Kyne all but forgets about Alexander’s little adventure - he hasn’t escaped again, and has rather gone back to sleeping on his bed under the window all day, distracting Kyne when she tries to do her homework by sitting on her notes or demanding food. Nothing out of the usual.

Well, except a tiny detail that almost escaped Kyne.

“Alexander has gotten a little chubby,” Rita says one day; it’s not a question, it’s an affirmation. Her eyes are glued to the cat that’s stretching all over the sofa, while she tries to write an essay.

Kyne looks up from her papers sprawled all over the coffee table to meet her roommate’s gaze, focusing on Alexander. The cat, oblivious to their stares, starts to lick himself, and Kyne realizes that Rita is right.

“That’s weird, I haven’t overfed him,” she mumbles, furrowing her brow as she reaches for Alexander. The cat meows, clearly offended that she interrupted his bath session, but his annoyance is lost on Kyne as she realizes he feels heavier as she picks him up. “Have you been feeding him when I’m not around?” Kyne asks towards Rita, who shakes her head.

“No, feeding him is your thing, I haven’t even offered him a treat,” Rita replies, going back to focus on her computer. “Maybe he sneaks into the cupboards when we’re asleep and eats the cat food,” she offers, and Kyne hums noncommittally, settling him down. 

“That must be it,” Kyne says, deciding to hide Alexander’s food somewhere else before going to sleep, thinking that will do.

Turns out, that doesn’t help at all.

Alexander’s belly does nothing but grow, and Kyne would be worried about her cat having kitties if he wasn’t a male cat. Rita swears she hasn’t been feeding him behind her back, nor she has seen him actively search for food around the house, neither in the past weeks nor ever. 

Kyne buys different brands of food, hoping that would stop this out of the blue growth, but Alexander keeps getting chubbier by the day, and Kyne’s wallet pays the price when yet another so called healthy brand doesn’t seem to work.

Rita advices to take him to the vet, that he perhaps is sick and needs actual care instead of having his food switched all the time. Kyne, already tired of dragging a bag of cat food for five blocks every other week and getting weird looks from people, promises she’ll take him to the vet as soon as her parents send her money for her monthly expenses. 

It’s a hot night, and Kyne can’t sleep. The fan barely helps her to cool down, and she feels sticky despite having showered already. She blindly reaches for her phone from the nightstand, squinting when the light hits her straight in the face. It’s 2 A.M., and the streets are lively outside her window, but she’s had a rough week and all she wants to do is sleep as peacefully as Alexander is, hovering a corner of the bed.

She reluctantly gets up, careful as to not startle Alexander, groaning under her breath when she feels the warm tiles under her feet. She supposses another shower won’t hurt - Rita is still out with her friends, it seems, so she makes a note to not use all of the hot water. Rita had asked her earlier that day if she wanted to join her and her friends for drinks, but she had politely declined, not only because she didn’t know any of her friends, but because after an exhausting week of midterms, all she wanted to was sleep until she recovered her will to live.

The heat, however, was making that difficult.

She comes back with a towel wrapped around her torso, feeling less sticky at least. As she dries up and rummages through her closet for some pyjamas, Kyne hears a meow come from Alexander, so she looks at him over her shoulder, finding him stretching lazily.

“You can’t sleep either, huh?” Kyne asks aloud, finding a sports bra and settling for that. “We could turn on the living room AC and sleep there - the couch is better than this broken fan, anyway,” she proceeds, pulling up her pyjama bottoms.

She turns to look at Alexander, and she’s surprised when she finds him on the verge of the window, staring at something. Kyne makes her way up to him, but he jumps before she can reach him.

Kyne yelps, dashing towards the window, calling Alexander’s name. She lets a sigh of relief when she sees the cat walk along the edge of the cornices, trotting up until he reaches another window, and begins patting his paws against the glass, meowing loudly. Kyne calls for him, does that stupid _pstpstpst_ that allegedly all cats answer to, but Alexander stays firmly put where he is.

She’s wondering what has gotten into him when the window is opened, a woman poking her head full of curls out the window, audibly cooing at the cat. Kyne can’t distinguish her face, but she hears her words clearly; she says something in what Kyne guesses is French, softly stroking Alexander’s fur, and the cat actually leans against her touch.

It takes her about two seconds to put two and two together to realize she’s probably the one that has been feeding Alexander extra meals, and that Alexander has been cheating on her with a neighbor she didn’t know until then.

The woman goes to pick Alexander up, and that’s when Kyne snaps out of her surprise.

“Ma’am! Ma’am, that’s my cat,” she exclaims, poking her body out the window. The woman turns to see her, craning her neck up, and Kyne sucks in a breath. She’s gorgeous - no wonder Alexander is cheating on her.

“Your cat? I thought he was a stray! He always comes to visit at night, keeping me company while I study,” she explains, her hands still stroking Alexander’s fur, who meows impatiently, clearly wanting to be picked up. The woman looks back at the cat. “No wonder you’re so big, Bunny! I should’ve known, you always smelled like vanilla and strawberries,” she says with a giggle, and Kyne wonders why hasn’t she met her before. “What’s Bunny’s real name, uh—”

“I’m Kyne,” she quickly introduces herself, “And his name is Alexander.”

“That’s a nice name - better than calling a cat ‘Bunny’, anyway,” she says with a laugh. “I’m Kiara, by the way. Nice to meet you, Kyne.” Kiara smiles at her and Kyne gulps, suddenly intimidated at how pretty her neighbor is. 

“Nice to meet you too, Kiara, uh. Would you mind if I pick up Alexander from your apartment?” Kyne tentatively asks, as the cat continues to meow to be picked up. Kiara finally gives in with a chuckle, cradling him like a baby. Alexander rests his head against Kiara’s chest, and it occurs to Kyne that he’s one lucky bastard.

“Sure, no problem, I live in the 4-C,” Kiara informs her, “We’ll be waiting for you.” She gives her a sly wink, entering back into her apartment shortly after that.

Kyne wastes no time in finding some decent shorts and a shirt to put on. Who would’ve thought she would meet a pretty girl on the hottest night of the year because of her sneaky, gluttonous cat? 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @dollalpaca! comments are very welcome, i thrive off attention xo


End file.
